Perseus Lucille
Perseus 'Percy' Lucille (born Persephoneus) is a third year and the leader of Team PVRL. He began his education as a Huntsman in training with little to no experience. Over the years with the help of his team, he tempered a strong fire that molded his insecurities into exceptional leadership. He currently wields Solis and Agartha in tandem. Appearance Perseus appears as a frail boy with very light skin, dark hair, and deep blue eyes. He noticeably lacks the muscle most others around his age possess. His messy hair is a deep black, contrasting with his complexion, and looms over part of his forehead. Despite his seemingly fragile appearance, Perseus' blue eyes burn with a passion for life. Perseus wears a dark blue vest over a plain white T-shirt. On his back, Perseus' emblem printed in gold lies in contrast to the dark cloth. He wears his favorite blue and white checkered scarf wrapped around his neck. He dons dark jeans faded with black on the sides and wears red sneakers. He carries his weapon, the Lunar Kites, on his back in their storage form, kept in place by a belt-like sash. Personality At the start of his Hunstman education, Perseus would often be described as someone both shy and strange. He had trouble expressing his thoughts through words, leaving him rambling inside his head. Despite all this, he tried very hard to reach out and connect with others. Most people often overlooked his efforts, but those who spent time with him began to see the small steps. He's much happier and more confident as fewer people surround him, though still a reserved individual. He has a fondness for animals and finds them good company since they don't say much. In the two and a half years following the Battle of Beacon, Percy renewed his resolve after a near fatal struggle. He began to fill the role of a leader and gained confidence while retaining his quiet nature. Even though Percy has trouble connecting with others, he holds his friends near his heart and is willing to do everything to protect the ones he cares about. Though people are slow to bond with him, those that do become incredibly close with him. While free, he enjoys sleeping in intervals, even confessing to being "addicted to dreaming". As if he were an old man, Perseus enjoys taking his time and doing things at his own pace. History As a baby, he was left at the door of the an orphanage in the rural lands above Vale known as Ketses. Much like the other children, he arrived out of the blue on their porch as an infant but whoever dropped him off left him with a large moonsilver stone. Despite being the only clue of his origins, he could never figure out where it came from. He was later adopted by a small family of three gaining a father, mother, and younger sister. His two adoptive parents, Siegfried and Martha, were retired Hunters, protecting the borders from the few Grimm in the area. The younger sibling, Naila, had a passion in the ways of fighting them, and learned from her parents. Perseus had never been physically strong. With a small constitution and his quiet nature, he became a target of larger students. Naila, pushed on by Perseus, applied to a preliminary Huntress academy in Mistral. After being accepted, she reluctantly left, leaving Perseus on his own. It wasn't until another student name Terry Minx reached out and became Percy's friend finding his quiet strangeness refreshing. Though the rest of the class still shunned Percy, he was no longer alone. With his transcript ready and done, Percy applied to become a Huntsman as well, and miraculously entered such an academy. Though doubtful and a little sad Percy wouldn't be headed to Vale University, Terry stayed by him, knowing that they'd see each other again. When the day finally came, Percy thanked Siegfried and Martha for taking care of him all those years. He managed to hitch a ride with a caravan pack. It was along the way that he met various travelers that helped him forge his weapons my smelting the moonsilver stone into blades and forming the frame of the Lunar Kites with scrap parts. At the academy, he was set into a team with Verona Scarlett, Rivern Haust, and Lucia Silverbell as the leader of Team PVRL. His three teammates outshined him drastically as they all despised being ranked under him. However, his persistence and dedication eventually won all three over and they began to form a bond. Their relationships only grew stronger over their time at the academy. During the Battle of Beacon, Percy was near fatally injured in an attack that broke his weapons and left him traumatized. He would rehabilitate weeks later with the support of Terry and his team. Redoubling his efforts, he evolved into a splendid leader over the next couple of years as PVRL attained their provisional Huntsman licenses and began traveling Remnant. Weapons Lunar Kites Percy's first weapons were the Lunar Kites, two identical chakram-like devices. They comprised of two concentric rings with a handle in the inner one and a set of four blades on the outside. They spun much like saw blades and made up for their wielder's lack of strength. The blades were comprised of the sturdy and lightweight moonsilver metal. Though they were made of high quality materials, the frames and mechanisms were created with scrap parts that made them vulnerable to breaking from strong impacts. The weapons could collapse into smaller rings making them ideal for transportation. They were destroyed during the Battle of Beacon blocking an attack aimed at Percy's life. Solis and Agartha After the fall of Beacon, Percy worked together with his team in order to draft up a new weapon to replace them resulting in a chakram sword. The shattered pieces of the Lunar Kites still usable were incorporated into its final design. To commemorate the final product, each member of PVRL, along with Percy's close friend Terry, inscribed their initials into the base of its hilt. Solis incorporates the original function of rapidly spinning blades to make up for Percy's lackluster strength. The hilt is wrapped in black padding with two small triggers. The main blade is comprised of three parallel poles with a chakram-like saw fixed to the central one on a three piece axle. A lightweight cord affixed to the saw allows him to shoot that portion of the weapon for either a mid-range attack or to grapple onto something. He dual wields Solis in conjunction with Albus' abandoned revolver blade Agartha, similar to his two Lunar Kites previously. Semblance Reverie Perseus possesses a sensation type semblance known as Reverie. He's able to sense the basic moods of those directly around him, such as anger, sorrow, surprise, and joy. Unable to turn the semblance off, he's left open to these perceptions however distracting. This does come with the benefit of being able to sense the presence of those in his vicinity but are out of sight, either due to hiding or disguising semblances. After spending extended periods of time with his allies, Percy has become more familiar with their auras and can sense them the same way for longer distances. He's able to lay his hands on an individual and channel Reverie, slowly clearing away trauma, fear, and other negative emotions. Much like how other semblances can heal the body, Percy heals the heart. Abilities Unlike the rest of his team, Percy lacks the physical talent and experience needed to excel on the frontlines. His lackluster strength and general dislike of fighting leave him on the backfoot in terms of combat. His weapons have always had a spinning mechanism to make up for his lack of brute force. He more than makes up for his weak fighting with his strategic planning and quick witted thinking. Due to having such capable team members, Percy becomes the linchpin of PVRL allowing the whole to be more than the sum of its parts. He coordinates plans and methods of action using their various strengths. He widely enjoys all types of strategy games and wins the majority of the time. Relationships PVRL Verona Scarlett : As the first two members of PVRL to become friends, Perseus finds Verona his emotional support on the team, often going to her for advice on matters he can't handle alone. Due to his inability to speak to crowds, he gladly names her the Second-in-Command of Team PVRL. Many times, Verona tends to take over the social roles needed for Perseus' plans, acting as the voice of the team. She often berates him for his poor grades, taking extra time to tutor him compared to the rest of the team. Rivern Haust : Percy was initially intimidated by the confidence that radiated from his assertive teammate. Despite their overwhelmingly rocky start, Rivern became a protective figure to him, acting as an older brother of sorts. Holding no grudges over their first encounters, Percy remains grateful for his friend's role in defending PVRL before it nearly disbanded. Lucia Silverbell : Perseus and his love of animals often leads him to treat Lucia as one, much to her dismay. He enjoys touching her ears (which she'll never admit to liking). At the start, he never knew how to interact with the equivalent of faunus nobility (or normal nobility, for that matter), but learns she herself is just another person. Perseus likes to ask Lucia to tell her stories of the faunus, especially their mythology. Others Celina Cavell : As two relatively inexperienced leaders, they formed an unofficial trio with Albus and shared their experiences and troubles. Percy occasionally find ways to exchange information with her on Albus' whereabouts despite the distance between them. Albus Riviere : Part of the trio with Celina, Percy considered Albus to be a good friend and one of the few who understood his struggles. Making a promise to himself and Team APBL, Percy hopes to free him from King's influence and bring him home. Terry Minx : Despite no longer attending the same school, Percy and Terry continue to send letters to one another from across the kingdom. After reuniting in the residential district, Terry often drops by Beacon while running errands, much to Percy's chagrin. Even so, their friendship has survived the years, even while separated. Etymology Persephoneus, is the masculine version of the Greek Goddess Persephone. Lucille is the French word meaning 'light'. Lunar Kites refer to the moon and the toy. Solis is the Latin term for 'Sun' and a pun on 'solace'. Reverie has the meaning of being lost in a trance or daydreaming. Category:Male Category:Fan Made Character Category:Argence Category:Accepted Character